


Cat and Mouse

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry had captured his doppelganger with ease. He knew just what he needed to administer a tranquilizer strong enough to knock his doppelganger out, after all, he was a speedster too. He’d trapped him on his Earth [Earth-37] in the metahuman cells in Star Labs, where he’d trapped other metahuman heroes. Now, he was going to Earth-1.Oh, this was going to be fun.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

 

          Barry smirks as he stares at the metahuman heroes he’d captured and brought down to the Metahuman Cells in Star Labs. Plastique, Firestorm, Red Arrow, and Vixen.

          “Hey! When the hell are you going to let us out?” Plastique screams, banging on the cell.

          “We’re never letting you out of those cells. We don’t need heroes like you stopping us.” Cisco taunts.

          “Why do you do this Mr. Allen?” Martin asks, and that’s when Barry chuckles.

          “Henry Allen, was murdered on my eleventh birthday by The Man in Green. Nora Allen was accused of murdering her husband, and was wrongfully accused for it. When I became The Blur, I could go anywhere, do anything, _be_ anything, _take_ anything that I wanted, and I was _free_. When mom was finally free, I would get her anything she wanted, and it was easy, until Central City’s precious heroes rolled into town.

          They worshiped you, thought you were perfect, made you into a legend, and we had to put a stop to that.” Barry smirks.

          “Caitlin, please! I know you’re in there!” Ronnie pleads, and that’s when Frost chuckles.

          “Caitlin, who? My name is Frost.” She chuckles. Slowly, Cisco was pulled into a vibe. _Cisco was watching another Earth. Barry’s doppelganger, who was calling himself The Flash, was a hero on this Earth. Currently, he was stopping a robbery at Central City Jewelers._

Slowly Cisco comes out of the vibe, and that’s when he chuckles.

          “You’ll never believe what I just saw about your Earth-1 doppelganger.” Cisco chuckles.

          “What?” Barry asks.

          “He’s a hero. He calls himself the Flash.” Cisco chuckles.

          “Violet a hero? Now this I would love to see.” Snart chuckles.

          “Hey Vibe, Frost, ready to go after my doppelganger?” Barry asks.

          “Of course. I’m always up for capturing more heroes.” Frost chuckles. Slowly, Cisco, Barry, and Frost change into their suits.

Cisco’s suit had ridges on the arms, and shoulders. The suit was solid black, with grey accents.

          Frost’s suit was a solid blue jumpsuit, with white fur on the arms, wrists, shoulders, and ankles. Barry’s suit was like his Earth-1 counterpart’s, only it was purple instead of red. Slowly, Cisco opens a breach to Earth-1, and that’s when The Blur, Frost, and Vibe walked through the breach, watching as it closed behind them.

          “You got the tranquilizer?” Cisco asks, and that’s when Barry shoves it under his sleeve.

          “Just make sure you get back in one piece.” Frost demands.

          “Of course. I haven’t been taken down yet, and I don’t plan on it.” Barry chuckles, and that’s when he runs to Central City Jewelers. When he gets there, he sees the Flash checking on the injured. Racing over to him, Barry injects the tranquilizer in The Flash’s neck, catching him in his arms as he collapsed. It was then that he returns to Vibe, and Frost’s side, watching as Cisco opens a breach to Earth-37.

          “That was so easy. Man, my Earth-1 counterpart needs help.” Barry chuckles, racing The Flash to Star Labs.

          “Is that him then?” Snart asks.

          “Yeah, that’s him. Lock him in the metahuman cells will you? I have work to do.” Barry chuckles as he hands The Flash to Snart.

          “Of course, Violet.” Snart chuckles, carrying him down to the cells as he locks him inside.

          “Well, I’m going back to Earth-37. If my doppelganger is a hero, I will flip.” Cisco mutters, joining Frost back at Star Labs.

          “Let me guess, you’re going back to Earth-1?” Cisco asks.

          “Yep.” Barry chuckles, changing into his suit.

          “Just make sure you stay in one piece.” Cisco tells him, opening a breach to Earth-1 one for him.

          “Nothing’s been able to touch me yet, you know that.” Barry chuckles, running through the breach. Once he ran through, the breach closed behind him, and that’s when he chuckles. _Oh, this was going to be fun._ When Barry gets through the breach, he laughs. This Earth’s technology was primitive compared to Earth-37’s. They didn’t even have holograms yet, let alone cyborgs. Still, there had to be something worth taking on this Earth, and so he runs.

          Eventually he finds another Central City Jewelers, and that’s when he runs inside the building. When he gets there, the alarms start blaring. _Shit._ Barry thinks, and that’s when he runs against the glass, vibrating his hand inside each case as he grabbed as much as he could carry.

          “I’m going to need you to put that stuff down.” Wally orders.

          “Nope, not interested. Bye.” Barry chuckles, and that’s when he races off. It was at this point that Wally became confused.

          “Barry?” He asks with confusion. It was then that Barry takes off, hoping that his hideout near the Central City Lake still existed. Thankfully, it did, and that’s when he goes inside, placing what he had stolen inside one of the shelves that he had stolen. If he was going to be living here, he had to make it his own.

          “Hey Wallace. You’re back. Did you catch the guy?” HR asks.

          “No, the guy got away.” Wally sighs.

          “What do you mean got away?” Iris asks.

          “Well, I went after the guy, but…” Wally’s voice trails off.

          “But?” Joe asks, wanting him to continue.

          “It was Barry.” Wally answers.

          “What do you mean it was Allen? Why would Allen be stealing?” Julian asks with confusion.

          “How do you know that that was _our_ Barry? It could be a doppelganger.” Cisco offers.

          “It could be. His suit was purple after all.” Wally admits.

          “Purple? Really?” Iris asks, now completely intrigued. Suddenly, the silent alarm at a furniture store goes off.

          “Looks like Alternative-Allen is at it again.” Julian comments.

          “Where is it this time?” Wally asks.

          “A furniture store? Why would this other Barry be going there?” Joe asks with confusion. It was then that Wally goes after him.

          “Hey Speedy! Why are you stealing furniture?” Wally calls.

          “Okay, first of all, my name is The Blur, not Speedy.” Barry scoffs.

          “Okay, fine. Blur, why are you stealing furniture?” Wally asks.

          “How else am I supposed to furnish my place?” Barry scoffs.

          “Oh, I don’t know, by buying it?” Wally scoffs.

          “Not interested. Thanks for the suggestion though.” Barry chuckles, taking the bed to his hideout.

          “Damn it, he’s too fast.” Wally sighs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
